Skyjacked
by Dan Rush
Summary: A small script for an Astro Boy / Atlas Boy Saturday morning cartoon. Astro and Atlas are on their way back to Japan when hijackers take over their plane. Can they stop them before it's too late?


Saturday morning cartoon script

THE ASTRO BOYS SHOW

Astro and Atlas are still rivals in Metro City but they pal around from time to time and get into unforeseen trouble...like the pilot episode called…...SKYJACKED.

scene: A jet airliner is flying across the sky towards Japan. Astro and Atlas are coming back from a UN robot rights meeting in New York. Astro and Atlas are sitting going over the minutes from the meeting…

Atlas: I'm not surprised in the least bit that Tokugawa snuck in his two cents about wages….corporate shark.

Astro: I thought the suggestion he made on a balanced robot maintenance program was fair enough.

Atlas: That's just you. So typical of a softy like you…

Astro: It's not about…

Scene: Suddenly five men jump out of their seats. Three run for the cockpit while one cocks a pistol…

Hijacker: DON'T ANYONE MOVE! THIS IS A HIJACK!

Scene: People screaming

Hijacker: WE ARE SERIOUS ABOUT OUR CAUSE! WE WILL KILL EVERYONE ON THIS PLANE! DO NOT PROVOKE US!

Scene: Astro unbuckles his seat belt.

Astro: I'll provoke you…

Atlas: No….

Astro: But…

Atlas: Wait for it…

Scene: A sky marshall stands up and a man from behind clubs him.

Atlas: Always one or two extra guys around...don't you watch movies?

Astro: We can't let them do this.

Atlas: Sheesh...and you chew me out for being rash? Where's your brain? girl scout cupcake.

Astro: What's with the stupid name calling?

Atlas: We have to get in the right position...when I say go? You stand up and pretend you have to go to the bathroom like right now.

Astro: What?

Atlas: Do a pee dance and say you need to go bad. When you get behind the guys here? I'll rush the cockpit and you take them out.

Astro: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard.

Atlas: Ok….well we'll just sit here and let them do what they want.

Astro: sigh…..fine.

Scene: Astro gets up in the isle and starts panicking…

Hijacker: SIT DOWN!

Astro: ugh! Mister?! Mister I gotta pee! I gotta go real bad!

Hijacker: SIT DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Astro: I CAN'T! MISTER I GOTTA GO!

Atlas: (laughing) he actually did it. I am so going to post this on You Tube.

Astro: Please Mister?...please?

Hijacker: GO! GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Scene: Astro gets behind the hijacker who turns his back on Atlas. It's over in a flash as Atlas flies through the cabin, takes out the hijacker up front, rips the cockpit door off the hinges and throws two more hijackers out. Astro has knocked out the two in the coach section and races up to the first class section in time to knock out one of the hijackers that's trying to get to his feet.

Scene: People cheering.

Astro: Thank you! Thank you! This is just a hobby….

Atlas: Will you stop spot-lighting and get in here?!

Scene: Astro comes into the cockpit and sits in the pilot's seat.

Astro: You can't fly this thing?

Atlas: You're the big hero to these humans. By the way? The flight crew's been drugged so they're useless.

Astro: There's nothing hard about flying Atlas….

scene: Astro goes through the controls then frowns….

Astro: Except...maybe….when the hijackers hack the onboard computer.

Atlas: What does that mean?

Astro: They did something to the computer...the throttles don't work. They have them jammed on idol.

Atlas: And this is bad why?

Astro: At 180 knots...weeeeee're gonnnnnnnaaaa…..drop like a rock?

Atlas: Computers on a commercial airliner that control the flight controls….told you humans were stupid.

Astro: Can you be a little more supportive?

Atlas: Not in my contract.

Astro: Uh….."click"...ladies and gentlemen, my name is Astro and my co-pilot is Atlas, we have retaken control of the airplane.

sounds of cheering

Astro: However we do have a slight problem since the hijackers tampered with the plane's computer system and set the engines to idle power...we are losing altitude.

Sounds of screaming

Atlas: Ugh! You idiot! Why don't you just tell em "This is your captain speaking, you're all going to die, been nice knowing you. Did you have to be so blunt?!

Astro: "No need to panic ladies and gentlemen, Atlas and I have everything under control. We will get you all safely to an airport however some prayers right now would be great. We are not going to let anything happen to you, trust us."

Astro: Instead of sitting like a rock Atlas? Where's the closest airport?

Atlas: A field, a highway, a dairy farm and a lake.

Astro: Really?

Atlas: There's a small regional airport like ten minutes from here but the runway's not going to support a Sky bus.

Astro: We'll have to make it...we're losing altitude. You need to take the controls.

Atlas: You're out of your nuts and bolts.

Astro: Take the controls or we go splat? I don't want to go splat do you?

Atlas: It's smash...not splat.

Astro: Just shut up and take the controls? I'm going to climb down to the wheel well. When I'm ready, you pop the gear down and I'll get under the belly to try and keep this plane up as long as possible.

Atlas: Go...do that hero thing. I got this.

Astro: You sure?

Atlas: No...but I'll wing it.

Astro: Atlas?!

Atlas: Go! Stop nagging me!

Scene: Astro runs through the plane and reaches a stwardice

Astro: How can I get into the wheel well from here?

Scene: The stewardess takes Astro to a door hidden under the cabin rug.

Astro: Keep these people calm and whatever you do, don't let anyone bother Atlas in the cockpit? When he gets distracted it's like a deer and headlights.

Atlas: I heard that.

Astro: Good for you. What's our altitude?

Atlas: Passing 15 thousand feet….and we're dropping faster.

Astro: You see the airport?

Atlas: I just called them.

Astro: And?

Atlas: They asked if we could land on a better runway.

Astro: And?

Atlas: I told them to get ready to watch an airplane go "mudding" through town.

Astro: How confident. Ok...I'm ready...drop the landing gear and I'll fly under the belly.

Atlas: "click" Ladies and Gentlemen...in order to land this plane safely, I have to drop the landing gear so my traveling companion can help keep this plane in the air. We may experience a sudden loss of altitude...I promise we won't drop much. Hang on.

Astro: Traveling companion? Some friend you are.

Atlas: We're not friends, we're rivals. Landing gear coming down.

Scene: The landing gear drops and the plane suddenly starts to nose down…

Atlas: A little altitude would be nice about now!

Scene: Astro flies under the belly of the plane, rests his back against it and lights off his rockets at full power…

Atlas: Where's the altitude?!

Astro: You take this much weight on your back! This isn't fun I promise you!

Scene: The nose of the plane rises up and the jet steadies out.

Airport: Sky bus! Sky bus! We can't handle your size, you have to abort!

Atlas: And you gotta shut up! I suggest you get some emergency vehicles out now because we're coming in like a bullet! Do you hear the nerve of these humans?

Astro: No! I'm too busy carrying a big fat jet airliner on my back!

Atlas: Are you getting a little mad?

Astro: Do you want a fist full of yes?!

Atlas: We're coming down a little too fast…

Astro: You're still talking? Don't bother me while I'm trying to concentrate!

Atlas: "click" Ladies and Gentlemen, the landing is going to be a little bumpy. When I say "brace"...you better "brace"

Astro: I don't think we're gonna clear the fence!

Atlas: I can't do anything more than steer up here.

Scene: Astro gives one big burst of his rocket legs and jet clears the outer airport fence. It comes down hard on the runway and Astro hears metal breaking apart…

Astro: Oh shoot!

Atlas: Don't oh shoot me…

Astro: We just lost the brakes!

Atlas: I told you not to OH SHOOT ME!

Scene: The Sky Bus is screaming down the runway as Astro flies from the belly to the nose and pours on exhaust from his rocket legs…

Astro: Come on…...stop….STOP!

scene: People are screaming as the jet continues to roll fast towards the end of the runway.

Atlas: We're running out of room!

Scene: Astro shifts his legs, the plane turns sharply off the runway, onto the taxiway and onto the parking tarmac.

Atlas: Good job! Except now we're going to crash into the stupid terminal! (Atlas is pounding the brake pedals) work you stupid things!

Scene: Astro shifts his legs back and struggles to stop the rolling jet.

Astro: Come on! Please! Stop you stupid plane! STOP!

Scene: The jet begins to slow down as it glides to a parking gate with emergency vehicles behind it. Astro puts out his arm, catches an I-beam on the building and struggles to keep the plane from wrecking into the building...he ends up being wedged between the nose and the beam with his eyes shut. Atlas has his eyes closed. When Atlas opens his eyes, he sees the jet has stopped.

Atlas: Ah?...WHAM! And THAT's how it's done! Yeah!

Sounds of cheering

Atlas: Thank you for flying bad ass bots airlines! Yeah!

Astro: Uh…..Atlas?

Scene: Atlas looks at Astro, who's tapping his fingers against the nose of the plane and not looking too enthused.

Astro: Can you get this stupid plane off me now?

Scene: Astro and Atlas have left the airport and escaped the crush of reporters.

Astro: Didn't want to stay for the reporters? You need good publicity back in japan.

Atlas: Hmph….why aren't you back there soaking up your "public"

Astro: Someone has to watch you. So this is Seattle?

Atlas: Yeah….(Atlas looks evil)...I could get a fresh start.

Scene: Atlas looks at Astro's face.

Atlas: (Laughter) You are so gullible!

Astro: You don't think we could get in trouble here do you?

Atlas: Not a bit….well…...maybe a little.

Scene: The two bots walk down a street towards the space needle.

Scene close

the end


End file.
